the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flakers
"The Flakers" is the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the fifty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Darwin abandons Gumball at a beating from Tina, so Gumball decides to teach him a lesson. Plot Gumball and Darwin are running away from Tina in the school hallway. Gumball tips over Rocky's water bucket while Rocky was cleaning the floor. This causes Tina to slip and fall but she uses the soap to glide across the floor and continues chasing Gumball and Darwin. They run into the library and get cornered between bookshelves and Gumball starts pulling books, hoping that it will open a secret entrance. Tina traps them and asks them to say sorry for telling her that she cannot have piano lessons due to her short arms. Gumball refuses and Darwin leaves Gumball alone to face Tina. Back home, Anais and Darwin are playing a video game while Gumball sits on the couch, wearing a neck brace because of Tina. Nicole leaves the house, wanting the kids to do their chores and keep an eye on Richard, who is on anesthetics due to a visit to the dentist. When Nicole leaves, Darwin wants to rock-paper-scissors for who does the first chore, but Gumball instead punches him in the leg. Anais asks what is wrong and to tell her, but Gumball refuses. Anais suggests that Gumball mimes it out, which he does, although not doing a very good job. Gumball soon gives up and says that he is mad at Darwin for flaking on him. Darwin explains that he did not flake, and says it was not right for Gumball to say that Tina could not play the piano while taking a hot pan of lasagna out of the oven. The lasagna was too hot and Darwin asks for help, but Gumball refuses, implying the same concept that Darwin explained. Darwin then yells for Anais, who is keeping Richard from kissing an electric outlet. Darwin puts the lasagna pan into the fridge, causing the shelves to melt into the earth. Darwin then says that he will take Anais and do the grocery shopping. At the grocery store, Darwin is explaining his side of what happened to Anais, who is mimicking him. Anais tells him that she does not understand, rather sarcastically. Darwin takes it literally and explains it again anyway. Annoyed, Anais shoves a cake in her face, screaming. Back at home, Gumball is explaining the same story to Richard, but in his own perspective. Richard is still loopy from the anesthetics and does not understand. The scene cuts back to Darwin and Anais. Anais tells Darwin to sort it out with Gumball. Darwin agrees, and promptly leaves the store, forgetting about Anais. Angered, Anais tries to get the cart moving, not doing a very good job. At home, Gumball and Darwin are moving heavy things from the attic. Darwin apologizes, expecting an apology from Gumball. The boys then fight over who should apologize, with Gumball thinking that he was let down. Darwin then piles more heavy things on top of the heavy computer, making Gumball tip backwards. Gumball still refuses to apologize. In the bathroom, Richard is getting angry at his reflection in the mirror, and breaks it. Gumball then puts the heavy things on Darwin's toes, making him scream. Gumball falls backwards downstairs, pulling Darwin with him. Gumball apologizes, and the boys slap each other in the face. Anais gets home seeing this, and takes action. Anais blindfolds the boys and lays out two plates of cupcakes, saying that one plate is disgusting food. Anais winks and tells the boys to trust each other to get fed the cupcakes. They get unblindfolded, each eating a cupcake. They soon realize that both plates are cupcakes, and the trio laughs. Anais then says that the cupcakes had flesh-eating parasites and that there was only one way to get them out. Gumball and Darwin do what Anais says, while Anais records them, obviously embarrassing themselves. The boys soon realize Anais' trick and ask if there was ever anything in the cupcakes, with Anais' response being, "Nope, but there is something on the internet now!" Gumball and Darwin try to swipe the phone off of Anais, all three of them laughing. Nicole calls, asking for Richard, who has escaped the house. Darwin does a bad impression of Richard, then hangs up. The trio follows a path of destruction. Gumball says that the anesthetics make Richard's driving better. They continue to follow the path, leading to Richard's car in someone's pool, and his pants laying on the ground. The scene cuts to Richard, still loopy, chasing a giant hamburger, and condiments saying "Sauce!" repeatedly. The scene then cuts back to Rocky as the hamburger, and the kids as condiments, yelling "Stop!". Rocky runs away, and then the kids spot Nicole's car, almost home. Anais orders Gumball to fix the house, Darwin to stall Nicole, and herself to lure Richard back home. They all immediately take action. Darwin makes a series of events that stall Nicole, Gumball fixes the house, rather poorly, and Anais hops on top of Richard, using peanuts to lead Richard back to the house. They all make it back just in time. Nicole screams as she walks in the door, but soon realizes that nothing is wrong. Richard then comes back to reality, explaining everything that happened in the crazy day, believing it all to have been a dream. The kids sigh and say, "Flaker", and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Richard Supporting Characters *Nicole Minor Characters *Tina *Librarian *Rocky *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Marvin *Doughnut Sheriff *Jolly Hamburger (debut) Trivia *Anais breaks the fourth wall by winking at the camera when detailing her cupcake plan. Continuity *The physics textbook from "The Genius" reappears in the library. *This is the second time the Doughnut Sheriff arrests Nicole. The first time was in "The Spoon." *This is the second time Richard has driven the car into the Fitzgeralds' pool. The first time was in "The Bumpkin." Cultural References *The game that Darwin plays is a reference to The Legend of Zelda series. *A flaker is someone who makes plans with someone and drops out at the last minute. *A picture of Bisou, referencing the American band KISS, can be found in the phone booth that Darwin used to report a stolen family wagon. *The scene in which Gumball and Darwin have a slap fight at the bottom of the stairs is a spoof of the penultimate scene from the 1989 movie The War of the Roses. Goofs/Errors *When Anais is pulling Richard away from an electric socket to keep him from kissing it, his pupils are normal. They stay big until the end of the episode. *At Elmore Shopping, there is an advert with the word "Cabbages" spelled incorrectly. *When Anais is riding Richard through the neighborhood, her eyelashes are missing. *During one scene at the end, Richard's tooth goes missing. When he goes offscreen and comes back on, his tooth is back. *At the end of the episode, the red and white rug under the coffee table is missing. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes